


In Your Hands

by AllisonSwan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Littlefinger gets what's coming for him, POV Jon Snow, Technically Post War for the Dawn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: "I'm not choosing but I'm running out of fight" 
Jon examines how his life has changed since he found Sansa in the Vale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).



> This is a very very belated birthday gift to my wonderful Brianna and I finally finished it! (I know I'm shocked too) 
> 
> It was originally based on this prompt; "I'm not choosing but I'm running out of fight" 
> 
> And it kinda sorta follows it? It was supposed to but it just got a life of it's own. 
> 
> This is my first time writing this characters so I'm sorry if some characterizations are off..
> 
> This is based on the books but I haven't read them in a bit so some details could be off and it does have it's mixes of tv canon (Davos/Jon's relationship for example) 
> 
> Things to know: No Lady Stoneheart, no Fake!Aegon and since this is in Jon's POV he can be an unreliable narrator at times.

A loud noise woke Jon from his slumber; he turned around and found the other side of his bed empty, as if no one had ever been there. Of course it was. He shouldn't be surprised but there was always a part of him that hoped she'd stay.

Sansa Stark has been his half-sister, his lover, his cousin, his salvation. And yet despite the years that have passed, despite the wars, winter came and winter ended and he still doesn't understand what goes on inside her mind. He wishes he could understand her better, wishes she could let him in so he could help chase the demons that undoubtedly still haunt her. Just like his own demons haunt him. And yet he knows there is no one the Lady of Winterfell trusts more than she trusts him.

He wants to kiss her in the daylight instead of stealing kisses in the night. This thing of theirs is complicated; it has always been complicated. But to fully acknowledge it, he’d have to analyze all the way from the beginning, where was the beginning? Was it their childhood? No it was definitely later than that. It was the Vale; it had to be.

Something changed between them since the moment he found her in the Vale. He remembers how regal she looked even with her beautiful fiery hair covered in that brown color. Ghost had been the one to recognize her immediately as he had run towards her the moment he saw her. He'd just stood there in shock, his sister who had been missing for so long had been in the Vale all along, and had he not come to the Vale he would have missed her again.

He'd come to the Vale under Davos' suggestion. They had no official word from Stannis on whether or not he was alive so their last shot was going to the Vale lords for help. The Knights of the Vale were legendary and Davos recalled how Stannis had told him that they had been fond of Jon's late Lord Father. With Jon looking like Eddard Stark as much as he did, they hoped it would stir the Vale knights into action. And as Davos has argued, it was better for Jon not to be around the people who had betrayed and killed him. So after much thinking Jon had agreed bringing with him Satin, Val and Tormund Giantsbane, as they needed wilding representatives and they were two of the few people Jon still trusted.

The air was tense when they arrived when they reached the Gates of the Moon all they saw was commotion. From what they heard the Lord Protector of the Vale had been charged with a litany of crimes including killing the Lady of the Vale, plotting to kill the late Jon Arryn and poisoning the current Lord of the Vale, Robert Arryn, among other crimes. At the center of it was his alleged bastard daughter Alayne Stone who was the one that had come forward with the accusations. Jon's party had walked right in the middle of it all as they had been asked to wait in the hall.

They would have waited had it not been for Ghost running inside the room. It had surprised him at the time, considering it wasn't normal behavior for his usually quiet direwolf. Just as he was going to apologize for interrupting he heard the gasps around the room. Whispers of Ned Stark reborn but he could not hear them as his eyes were focused on the familiar woman with brown hair. Once he looked at her Tully blue eyes, the same eyes that once belonged to Robb, and saw Ghost at her feet he knew exactly who she was. They starred at each other and then without a care at the prying eyes in the room the estranged siblings ran to each other.

He remembers how holding her in his arms as she whispered his name had been the first time he'd felt alive since he had been brought back. In the background he could hear the Kingslayer making a comment but he couldn't recall what it was, then Davos had suggested that whatever matters they were dealing with could be dealt with the next day as the siblings deserved time to catch up. He doesn't know if it was the memory of Ned Stark or the proof that the missing Stark had been under their noses this whole time that made the Lords Declarant agree, but in the end they had.

They had been taken to a large room, which contained a fireplace. Davos retired to talk to the lords, Val and Tormund had made themselves scarce while Satin had gotten something to eat for him and Sansa before retiring to give them some privacy. Or as much as you could have while Jaime Lannister and the female knight, whose name he learned was Brienne of Tarth, held guard outside. They ate in comfortable silence, neither of them completely believing they were in each other's company. Sansa had apologized for the way she'd acted when they were children and he'd told her there was nothing to apologize about. They had been summer children, so unaware of the real dangers of the world and how unlike the songs it was.

They reminisced about Winterfell and how they should have never left. When she asked what had brought him to the Vale he told her the entire truth of what had happened at the Wall. He didn't know what it was that made him want to tell her everything but he went along with it. He told her of his disillusion at what the Wall was, of being Lord Commander Mormont's steward, of the threats beyond the Wall, of the Wildlings, of being Lord Commander himself, the horror he'd seen at Hardhome and finally of the mutiny that cost him his life. To her credit Sansa didn't bat an eye at the thought that the White Walkers were real. It made him sad for the younger version of his sister, what had she gone through that things out of nightmares being real didn't seem so crazy?

And in terms of him being brought back to life she said she was glad for that meant he was there with her. He didn't know if it was the fact that he spoke of his own experiences or a need to finally talk about everything without fear of the consequences of doing so but she told him all that had happened to her since they had left. Starting from Lady's death, something that made Ghost get closer to her and lay his head in her lap, the guilt she felt over their father's death. Which he made sure to point out that it hadn't been her fault in the slightest, she was after all but a girl. She spoke of her treatment at Kings Landing pausing over her words, not knowing quite how to say it.

 

Hearing of her abuse at the hands of knights infuriates and vows to her that no one will ever hurt her in that way again, but he's not quite sure she believed him. He tells her how he wishes Joffrey were still alive so he could kill him himself, and apologizes for not being there. Which Sansa reasons that if he had been then he would have probably have been killed along with the rest of their household. Jon then told her about Janos Slynt, which makes Sansa give him a small smile in return. He says nothing as she lays her head against his chest just puts his arm around her. He hears about her friendship with Margaery, the dreams of Highgarden and the reality that meant being married to Tyrion Lannister. She does make a point of saying he treated her well and about how their marriage was never consummated. Tells him how it felt when the Tyrell's pushed her aside as if she didn't matter after her wedding to Tyrion and Jon feels a surge of anger at the Reach for taking advantage of Sansa's goodness.

She gets quiet as she talks about Joffrey's death and what came after. How she put her trust in the wrong person and ended up trapped as the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish. He can see it's hard for her to talk about it and tells her she doesn't need to tell him anything but she responds that she'd rather he know everything from her own lips. Sansa tells him about the plan to betroth her to Hardying, Lysa's craziness and Marillion's actions. Of how scared she was of Petyr's advances and her need to protect her cousin. How she'd been looking for a way to escape his thumb while showing the Vale lords who Littlefinger really was. And how she'd felt helpless at not knowing whom to trust until Brienne had shown up with Jaime Lannister in tow.

He wondered how she knew to trust them, after all one was a Lannister and the other an unknown. She told him about the oaths they had made to her late mother and how Lannister had saved her by getting there in time before Baelish could do what he wanted with her. Knowing how close Baelish had a gotten was like a bucket of cold water; he would have to remember to thank Lannister for it. She spoke of how Brienne had been the one that captured Baelish while Lannister made sure Sansa was okay. How the commotion had woken up the household and that had led to the Lords Declarant being called to come to the Gates of the Moon. Once Baelish had been safely locked up the Lady Brienne had put her sword in front of her and sworn a vow, Jaime Lannister had done the same.

Jon just held her as she talked about how half the lords thought she was lying to save her skin but that Brienne hadn't let anyone get close to her. In case they tried to have her locked up too. She spoke of her friends Myranda and Mya and he in turn told her about Sam, Grenn, Pyp and even Dolorous Edd. Then spoke of his time with the Wildlings of Mance Rayder, Val, Della, Tormund and everything that happened. She apologized once again for the way he was treated as a bastard, he told her it wasn't her fault and that she had nothing to apologize for. But he knew what she meant even if she hadn't said it, she had to live as a bastard, which meant in a strange way they had a deeper understanding of each other.

She asked if he trusted Stannis and Davos as Brienne had told her what happened to Renly. He told her he respected Stannis but was wary of him and his red woman, no matter the service she'd done to him. But that he respected Davos, maybe even more than Stannis. They had fallen asleep while talking with her head on his chest and Ghost's head on hers. In the morning she'd surprised him again by asking if he'd help her go back to being herself again. She claimed not to know who Sansa Stark was anymore but that she'd like to try and find her again. He of course agreed and with the help of Satin, who knew a few things from his time before the Night's Watch, and Val, who helped her wash her hair, Sansa let go of the brown hair and let her fiery red hair shine again.

It was in that moment he noticed how truly beautiful she was and felt ashamed for thinking of his sister in that way. They headed for the trial and this time they walked in together with Ghost at their side and Brienne and Lannister at their backs. He saw a small smile from Davos who'd already been waiting inside as the gasps of the Vale Lords resounded across the room. It was like they were seeing Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully reborn. As the trial went on the evidence kept piling up against Littlefinger while the man himself tried to talk his way out of the situation. Maybe he would have succeeded had Jaime Lannister not been there and presented them with a much deeper crime, at least in the eyes of Jon and Sansa. He claimed that Littlefinger himself had been the one to not only betray Ned Stark but the one that convinced Joffrey to take off his head instead of letting him take the black as had been the original plan.

Eddard Stark's imprisonment and death had been the catalyst for the _War of the 5 Kings_. It had been the event that tore the Stark family apart; the reason Robb had been named _King in the North,_ which led to his death and the death of Lady Catelyn. It also was one of the things that led to the sacking of Winterfell and the alleged deaths of Bran and Rickon. Petyr Baelish tried to defend himself saying that he had been the one that tried to help Ned Stark and that Jaime was a Lannister, the Kingslayer, and that meant he shouldn't be trusted.

Jaime Lannister pointed out that the fact he was a Lannister added more credence to his tale, as his brother Tyrion had confided in him about how Littlefinger tried to frame him as the one that sent the assassin to kill Bran Stark. Then his sister had complained about how Joffrey had listened to Littlefinger instead of her when it came to Ned Stark's fate. Once Baelish demanded proof, Jaime Lannister had brought the Hound, Sandor Glegane into the room. Jon remembers how shocked Sansa had been at seeing the Hound and how she'd told him of how the Hound had protected her from Joffrey on occasions. 

Sandor had talked about being there the moment Eddard had been betrayed and how Baelish had been the one to give the order. He also corroborated the story about Baelish telling Joffrey he should make an example of Stark. Then he had mentioned the Northern girl that Baelish had asked him to take care of and how the girl had ended up in one of Littlefinger’s many brothels. When Sansa asked who it had been, the Hound confirmed that it had been Jeyne Poole. Jon could scarcely believe it, Jeyne had been Sansa’s dearest friend. He grabbed his sister’s hand as she realized what had happened to her friend. It got worse when Brienne mentioned how she and Jaime had come across her during their journey to King's Landing. Jaime then told the crowd how Littlefinger had given her over to his father so that they could marry her off to the bastard of Bolton in order to cement their claim to the North.

The last part caught Jon’s attention and he asked the Kingslayer to repeat it. The Arya he was going to rescue wasn’t Arya at all, but rather Jeyne Poole. He stormed out of the room as Ghost whimpered. No one knew how to react; Sansa was worried about her brother but knew she couldn’t go after him, not in that moment. So she’d looked to Davos who’d explained that one of the reasons Jon had been killed was because he planned to rescue Arya, or rather who he thought was Arya. Sansa was quiet after that as the rest of the people tried to stomach what they had heard.

Jon came back into the room and sat next to Sansa, looking at Baelish with murder in his eyes and asked the Lords Declarant that if they found Baelish guilty they should let himself or Sansa decide on the sentence. The way he explained it, Baelish’s crimes against the North were greater than those against the Vale, and the lords agreed. Despite his efforts to clear his name of his many crimes, Baelish was found guilty of all. Instead of flying through the Moon Door, Jon and Sansa decided on beheading that way there would be no doubt that the man was dead. He recalled talking to Sansa about it, wondered if perhaps she wanted to be the one to do it. Sansa had been the one that suffered the most thanks to his machinations so it was her justice to take. They ordered for Baelish to be locked up under heavy guard, guards that could not be easily bought.

 Jon left Sansa in the capable hands of Brienne and Val while he went to find a blacksmith that could make him a sword for Sansa, so she could perform the task she had placed upon herself. Lannister had just smiled and taken him to see one of the people that traveled alongside them on their way to the Vale, a blacksmith by the name of Gendry. As it turned out, Gendry was a friend of Arya’s and it made Jon miss his little sister even more. In the meantime, Brienne would help Sansa learn how to defend herself while Jon and Davos dealt with their original plan in coming to the Vale, along with their new plans of retaking Winterfell. Sansa had convinced him that they needed to fight for their home, and although he was tired of fighting he knew he’d go wherever she went. Convincing the Vale lords that the White Walkers were real and they were coming was almost as hard as convincing them to work along-side wildlings. Val had struck up a friendship with Sansa so she decided to stay by her side during their stay at the Vale. Tormund told him he would help in convincing the Wildlings to fight alongside him, even without Jon asking him to do it. It made Jon endlessly thankful for Tormund’s friendship and loyalty. Their army at moment consisted of the Wildlings, Davos, Jon, Sansa, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick, so they would definitely need to go around to the different houses and try to gather as many people as they could.

 Jon remembered spending the week talking to the Vale lords, helping Brienne train Podrick while she helped Sansa and spending the evenings with his sister. A part of him was glad they didn’t have much of a relationship when they were younger because that way they could be themselves around each other. They could be who they have become instead of trying to be who they were. It felt good getting to know her once again and he could feel his stomach do somersaults when she smiled at him or laughed at one of Tormund’s jokes. He definitely didn’t want to know what that meant.

Then the call came and the sword was finished. It was an absolutely beautiful blade, smaller than the usual blade, but he figured it would be good for Sansa’s build-type. He’d even gotten Gendry to make a wolf’s head in the pommel, the same color he remembered Lady being, or as close as he could. He’d let him borrow Longclaw for inspiration. He only hoped Sansa would like it. He thanked Gendry for it but the man refused to let him pay for it, just had him promise he could go with them when they left. He also made a comment about how it was the least he could do for a Stark. Jon remembered how nervous he’d been when he came upon Sansa practicing with Brienne while Lannister and Val watched from the sidelines. He hadn’t known then why he was so nervous; he just knew he had been a wreck inside. Sansa had smiled at him and the nerves washed away, for the most part. The moment Lannister saw him he told Brienne and Val to give them space and in that moment Jon was thankful to have him there.

He presented her with a sword and explained that this would be better if she wanted to be the one to put an end to Littlefinger. He told her how it was lighter and fitted her more than a longsword and that it was always good to have something to defend herself with. Sansa was quiet for a bit and Jon had thought he’d screwed up and was trying to come up with a way to apologize when she spoke again. She asked if it was supposed to be Lady on the pommel and he shyly admitted that yeah it was supposed to be Lady, he tried to get Gendry to do it as close as he could remember Lady. She smiled the biggest smile he’d seen from her yet and thanked him with a hug. That’s when he noticed her outfit, he asked if it was new and she said she’d made it herself. He probably made a fool of himself by telling her he liked the wolf bit. She looked at her new sword and laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room. She told him she’d had something made for him as well and saw an outfit matching the one she was wearing. She claimed she’d made it as close as she could remember to what their father’s had been. She explained that she laughed because he used the same wording she did which caused him to smile. He’d never had an outfit as beautiful as the one in his hands that day. Knowing she’d made it especially for him filled him with a special kind of joy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking again for the sword and the thought he put into it before going to practice with Brienne. He just stood there a bit frozen in the door.

A few days later everyone was gathered to see the proceedings, being the scum that he is Baelish tried to get out of his charges once again to no avail. Sansa was as regal as ever in her new northern dress, with Ghost on one side and Brienne on the other. She had her new sword in her hands as she sentenced Baelish for his crimes against Houses Stark, Tully and Arryn. As she finished talking she tuned and looked at Jon, they exchanged glances and he gave her a small nod. And so she raised her sword of and cut off Baelish’s head, Brienne grabbed the sword from her hands and the men of the Vale took the body to the pyre they had prepared. Jon remembered walking over to her and just holding her in his arms while whispering how she had done a great job and father would be proud. He told Davos and Lannister to make sure Baelish’s body burned while he and Sansa left for his chambers. They weren’t bothered for the rest of the day and he remembered he was glad about it, taking a life isn’t easy and Sansa needed time to herself. He tried to leave the room but she held on to his hand and asked him to stay. As he would later find out he could never say no to her.

The next day they finally approached the topic that brought them to the Vale. They needed to fight the White Walkers, and for that they needed Winterfell. It had been Sansa who convinced him that they needed to fight to get their home back, that way if their siblings ever came back they would have a place to go. They needed the Knights of the Vale in both instances. With Sansa’s help Jon and Davos managed to figure out which of the Vale men had been under Baelish’s employ. Lyn Corbray was executed and his body burned. It took a bit for the Vale lords to believe them about the White Walkers, even more to convince them to fight alongside Wildlings. Val had done a lot in helping to convince the lords that the Free Folk would not attack them as they were all on the same side. In the end of the talks Bronze Yohn helped convince the men to lend a hand to the Starks. After all they had wanted to join Robb in the War of the 5 Kings so it made sense that they would lend their arms to the remaining Starks. After the men we’re convinced it was slightly easier convincing young Robin that it had been his idea. Bronze Yohn left Nestor Royce as Lord Protector of the Vale.

And so the journey began. Looking back Jon would have never imagined what it would lead to. The journey was long and grueling. Their main party consisted of Jon, Sansa, Ghost, Brienne, Jaime Lannister, Val, Tormund, Davos, Gendry, Bronze Yohn and Mya Stone, who had come mostly to keep Sansa company and get to know her brother Gendry. First they arrived at Bear Island and met the precocious Lyanna Mormont. Her mother and sisters were thought to be dead but there was no confirmation and her sister Alysanne had been with Stannis but since they had heard no news of Stannis they couldn’t help but fear the worst. So that meant Lyanna at 10, was the head of her house. After a bit of convincing they got Lyanna Mormont, to lend the extent of her men and women to their cause. Afterwards their situation improved and worsened as certain houses were unsure if they could trust a Stark bastard, and a Stark that married a Lannister (especially one that had a certain Kingslayer as her guard) while others firmly stood behind House Stark, no matter whom it was. 

Along the way they encounter the escaped Brynden Tully who at seeing Sansa immediately pledged his sword to their cause. Jon was once again reminded of the way Lady Catelyn used to look at him, because her brother looked at him in the same way. The Blackfish called him a deserter, a man without honor until Sansa had come to his defense. He hadn’t known how much he’d needed that until it happened. He hadn’t known how good it felt to have Sansa’s trust and to hear her defend him in such a manner. It brought confusing feelings to mind and he had been sure that the Lannister was smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. It was with Davos’ help that the Blackfish was finally convinced that Jon meant no ill will and just wanted to help his sister. After that Davos was sent with a few men to try and get the Manderlys on their side while they made their attempt at taking the Twins.

Their war council consisted of Jon, Sansa, Val, Tormund, Brienne, the Blackfish, Bronze Yohn and of course Jaime Lannister. It helped to have military minds on their council because between Bronze Yohn, the Blackfish, Jaime Lannister, and Jon’s own experience as Lord Commander they managed to come up with a solid plan. The reason they had gone after the Twins first was simple, not only was it the Frey stronghold but it also held prisoners from the Red Wedding. It’s their first big test and it definitely didn’t go as it was planned. There’s death on both sides of the fence but the Stark side comes out victorious and the prisoners are freed. The Freys that had a hand in the Red Wedding are executed and burned. Olyvar Frey is given the Twins after The GreatJon spoke of the man’s devotion to Robb. They held a small celebration in honor of the battle and their upcoming match towards Winterfell. If they are lucky then they will cross paths with Stannis and their armies might be joined against the common enemy, if they aren’t they are going it alone. Despite all the men they have now, it’s still a frightening concept.

The night of the celebration is one Jon will never forget. While everyone else was at the celebration he retreated back to his tent. There he found Sansa waiting for him. She cleaned his wounds and patched him up. Then they spoke, _argued more like it_ , Sansa had heard of his close call with death during the battle and was worried. Somehow the argument led to her telling him that she didn’t know what she’d do without him and so he did what was probably most reckless thing he’s ever done in his life, he’d kissed her. For a moment she had kissed him back and it was pure bliss, then he came back to earth and realized what he’d done. He’d kissed his sister, his _sister,_ he was no better than the Kingslayer. 

He started to apologize, told her he understood if she was disgusted at him. He expected her to scream at him or perhaps storm out of his tent, but once again Sansa surprised him, as she did none of those things. She just told him to shut up before kissing him again. This time the kiss lasted longer and held a thousand emotions. They didn’t go beyond kissing that night but it was the start of something. It was something good, something they deserved after all they had been through, that’s the way she explained it at least.

Ironically enough things did not really change from that point on. They did all the same things; they sat together, worked together, worked through the issues together. The only differences were the secret hideouts and stolen kisses. Well and their fights had a different energy to them. He was certain Lannister knew what they were doing as his smirks would get more and more infuriating, but other than him –and perhaps Brienne and Val- no one had picked up on the changes.

They came across the remnants of Stannis’ army, but sadly the man himself was nowhere to be found. Stannis had fallen but from the way the men said it, he’d died a hero. Among those still alive they found Alysane Mormont protecting Shireen Baratheon and Jeyne Poole, who’d been posing as Arya, and guarding Asha Greyjoy. Seeing both of the Greyjoys there had been quite the surprise for the remaining Starks. Seeing Jeyne had been a shock, especially for Sansa, to think of all that her friend had gone through because of the likes of Petyr Baelish. But seeing Theon was something else.

Jon remembered how he’d lost his usual composure and attacked Theon, Robb had trusted him above anyone else and he’d betrayed him. Lannister was the one to pull him off of Theon as Sansa tried to calm him down.

Theon looked so pitiful, it was like looking at another different person. And perhaps he was a different person. They all were if he was being honest. Sansa was no longer the girl who believed in princes and knights, he’d seen the truth of what was beyond the Wall, and even with that Theon looked more haunted than Jon himself was. Jeyne Poole was frightened of every sound, Rickon and Bran would probably not be the same if they ever saw them again, Arya was missing possibly for good and Robb… _Robb was dead._ No longer where they the kids that roamed Winterfell’s grounds so happy and unaware of the trouble and pain that awaited them.

Asha had spoken on behalf of her brother, said that what he’d suffered at Ramsay’s hand should be enough punishment but Jon disagreed. They wouldn’t wish what happened to Theon on their worst enemy but his crimes were too large for him to just go unpunished. Asha had mentioned that they trusted the Kingslayer and yet her brother wasn’t given a second chance, and that had been the first time Sansa spoke. She spoke of how Jaime didn’t sack Winterfell, he didn’t grow up around them, he hadn’t been the one to betray Robb, and he didn’t kill innocent people whose crime was to a part of Winterfell. She started naming those who she heard had died at Winterfell, at _Theon’s_ hand. She spoke of how Jaime didn’t kill two innocent boys and had their heads hung. Then she spoke of the good things Jaime had done and why he was worthy of her trust. Jon recalled how he’d thought Asha looked almost impressed with Sansa and hadn’t been able to say anything after that. They ended up agreeing to put a cease-fire to the matter until Winterfell was reclaimed.

Sansa spent her time with Jeyne trying to make her feel safe again while continuing her training with Brienne, she’d said she didn’t want to be in a situation where she’d have to wait to be saved. The rest of the time they were in meetings, plotting the best ways to approach this battle.

They worked hard and planned their attack for a long time. And then the day of the battle finally came. He remembered pleading with Sansa that she stay in the tent because he couldn’t handle it if anything happened to her. He also got Ghost, Lannister and Brienne to stay with her as an extra protection. The whole battle was a blur, there were moments they were winning, moments they were loosing, moments he almost gave up, then he thought of Bran’s face, of Rickon’s laugh, of Arya’s hugs and especially Sansa’s smile. He had to do this for them, they all deserved to have their home back. Their army got the upper hand once more and it was like Ramsay knew he was close to loosing so he took off into Winterfell. Despite the fact that he had no horse, Jon ran after him with Tormund, Wun-Wun and the GreatJon. He tried to barricade himself inside of Winterfell but Wun-Wun managed to break down the door, and sadly lost his life protecting Jon. He remembered the Mormont shield and how he used it to deflect Ramsay’s arrows. He used all his anger at everything that happened and beat up Ramsay but he didn’t kill him. They held a private execution with only the Greyjoys, Brienne, Lannister, Jeyne Poole, the Blackfish and Sansa watching as Jon passed the sentence and beheaded Ramsay Snow. Roose Bolton had gotten killed days before the battle along with his wife and child, apparently Ramsay had them killed, and Jon hadn’t even wanted to know how.

The tides had shifted again Winterfell was theirs, they had their home back. Sansa had been named Lady of Winterfell and he had been named King in the North. That had been the strangest feeling in the world. Lyanna Mormont had been the one that proclaimed it but all the lords had followed suit, including the Blackfish. Sansa’s smile towards him had been the brightest. He didn’t know in what moment the Blackfish had changed his opinion of him but he appreciated it all the same. He’d stated that he was honored by their allegiance and that he would do the best not to let them down. He also stated that if any other of his siblings he would step down and let one of them take his place if Arya, Sansa, Rickon or Bran desired it. He remembered Sansa’s shocked eyes as he’d said that but she covered it up quickly. His statement seemed to please the lords as they saw he just wanted the best for Winterfell and the North. Lyanna had started chanting King in the North once again and the lords followed after.

He’d given Sansa the chambers of the Lord of Winterfell, the ones that had belonged to their father. She’d wanted him to have them but he didn’t think it felt right. He’d ended up in his old chambers, as he couldn’t bear to go into Robb’s old chambers. She’d come to him in the cover of night and claimed she couldn’t sleep. She’d told him how she felt the ghosts of Winterfell where haunting her and she didn’t want to be alone. He’d felt the same way and they sat up talking in his bed. Until they had nothing more to say and then night had fallen away and a new day had come. That week brought lots of changes as the prisoners of the Dreadfort were released and Davos arrived in Winterfell with Rickon, Shaggydog and Osha. He explained how he had found them thanks to the word of Manderly. It had been extremely emotional for them. The face Sansa made when Rickon had mistaken her for his mother and Jon himself for his father was forever branded in his mind. Sansa and Jon just hugged the little boy happy to have him back with them. Shaggydog and Ghost barked happily and for that moment nothing else had mattered. They sat down Rickon and explained that they weren’t his parents; they were Jon and Sansa his siblings and they were never going to be separated again. Sansa tearfully thanked Osha for everything she had done for her brother.

Then came Theon’s trial, the North wanted blood that much was easy to see. Beth Cassel had spoken for his death as he’d killed her father, Asha had spoken for clemency while Osha had retold the tale of what had happened the night they escaped Winterfell. Osha told them how Maester Luwin had been mortally wounded and was dying in the Godswood when she gave him the gift of Mercy. Jeyne Poole had spoken of how Theon had saved her from Ramsay. In the end justice came for Theon Greyjoy. Asha was promised a fair and just trial and she got it and the Northerners who called for his head got their justice as Jon executed him. They had made their peace with him beforehand; Jon and Sansa forgave him so that he could meet the next world with a free heart. They gave Asha a chance to say goodbye and she later thanked them for choosing to behead him rather than burn him alive.

They offered Asha a place to stay and explained about the Long Night and why burning the bodies was a necessary evil. The fight was coming and would be here before they knew it and she could join them in fighting or go back home. She decided to stay as she could not go home and if she were to die, she’d go down fighting. The last day of that week is a day that would be forever branded in Jon’s mind, as it was the day he found out who his mother was. 

They had thought their luck was changing when Bran reappeared with Summer and Meera Reed. Their younger brother was much changed; you could see it in his eyes. The first thing Bran did as soon as he arrived in Winterfell was claim that they needed to talk. They went into one of the rooms with only Brienne as their guard. He recalled how Bran didn’t seem to know how to start until Sansa just told him to let it out. That’s when the news broke. And the foundation of his world was permanently shaken. His father, the man who meant the most to Jon, the person he had tried to model himself after- wasn’t his father, but rather his uncle. His biological father was Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother was Lyanna Stark. He finally knew the name of his elusive mother and yet he felt incredibly lost. He didn’t want to believe it at first but in that moment there had been a knock on the door and Jaime Lannister had said that Howland Reed was here to see him. Bran had interrupted Sansa before she started talking and told Lannister to let Reed in. He confirmed everything that Bran had said, even went as far as explaining Ned Stark’s fear that Robert Baratheon would kill him.

He’d excused himself and left the room as soon as he could. He ran away as his feet would take him, making sure no one actually saw him. He ended up at the Godswood and wasn’t that just a further jab of the knife. This had been his father’s place, not his father, Ned Stark wasn’t his father, _his_ _father_ was a goddamn dragon. So long trying to fit in with the wolves, now he knew why he couldn’t. Even the Godswood that had been his solace for so long felt like a mockery. He doesn’t remember how he got to the Hot Springs or how long he’d been there before Sansa found him. She just sat next to him for a while until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. It was the first time he cried in front of her and this time she was the one that comforted him. 

On their way back to the castle they decided to visit the crypts and as Jon faced his mother’s statue he didn’t know how to feel. Sansa just held his hand as they stood there in silence and then retreated to the Lord’s chambers. Before all this Sansa had convinced him to take the Lord’s chambers while she took the ones that belonged to her Lady Mother. Sitting in the chambers, he felt like an outsider like perhaps Bran should have the chambers, of course Sansa wouldn’t hear of it. That was the first night they had truly slept in the same bed together, as Sansa hadn’t wanted to leave him alone. All they had done was sleep but it was more intimate than anything they had previously done, perhaps it was the fact the location that made it all the more powerful.

The next day Jon had dealt with the situation the same way he did everything else. He called for a meeting with his small council to see how to deal with the news. Their small council consisted of the Blackfish, Jaime Lannister, Brienne, Davos, Alysane Mormont, Val, Sansa, and of course himself. Maege Mormont and Howland Reed joined them, the former had news of her own and the latter retold the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Maege told them all about Robb’s hidden will which disinherited Sansa and made Jon his heir. Jon remembered how Sansa’s face had fallen as she’d heard the news and that had made his decision clearer. He voted to disregard the Will and repeated what he said when he was proclaimed King in the North, he’s king in name and his purpose is to lead them against the White Walkers. He would step down if any of his sibl- _cousins_ requested it. And so _that_ matter was settled, in terms of his parentage, he remembered that being a bit more complicated.

The talks were long and they didn’t really lead anywhere, they ended the meeting with the matter adjourned. He went and spent some time training with Brienne and exchanging barbs with Pod until supper. Supper was quieter than usual despite the fact that there were now four Starks back in Winterfell. Val and Osha exchanged stories with Tormund making comments here and there. It was very strange seeing Wildlings seated at the same table as a Lannister, four Starks, a Tully, Davos, Brienne and Pod. For some strange reason it worked. After dinner he retreated to his chambers with every intention of sleeping till the next day and then there had been a knock on the door. Sansa had come in and for a moment he was worried something had happened until she put a finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet.

She came up to where he was sitting on the bed and started helping him take off his clothes. When he asked what she was doing all she did was kiss his neck and remind him that they weren’t siblings anymore. They lazily kissed for a while until she started kissing his neck. He stopped her and asked her if this was truly what she wanted, because there would be no going back after this. She assured him that she wanted this, wanted him and the honesty in her eyes was what had convinced him. After that all reservations fell away as they just gave in to what they felt. Hearing her moan his name would probably always be one of his favorite sounds. In that moment, that night, they didn’t care about anything but each other.

The more things change the more they stayed the same. Their dynamic had changed once again while not changing at all. The change was that she’d spend most nights with him and she’d be gone in the mornings. They didn’t talk about it so Jon figure she’d wanted to keep it a secret. Even though it wasn’t as taboo as it was when they were siblings, it was still a secret.

Then came word of Cersei Lannister demanding their heads and of his aunt arriving in Westeros with her eye on the Iron Throne. They had to respond in one way or another so they sent a few men to deal with the situation. They would tell the Dragon Queen that she could keep the Iron Throne and ask for her assistance in the wars to come. Lannister said it was his duty to deal with his sister so he led the group alongside the Blackfish and a few men.

The atmosphere in Winterfell is tense as they awaited news from the south. The North was preparing for the Long Night but they still feared repercussions of the South. Jon and Sansa tried their hardest to keep the peace but they knew they were just as nervous as their people. If the Dragon Queen didn’t accept their terms it could be the end of the North as they knew it. And the North was never going to bow down to Southern Lords again. Almost four moons later the retinue arrived back in Winterfell. Cersei Lannister was no more, she had planned to burn King’s Landing to the ground with wildfire the way she’d done with the sept but thankfully Jaime had stopped her in time. Jon had felt pity for Lannister because despite what Cersei had become and his feelings towards her, she was still his twin and Jon couldn’t imagine having to kill his family members. The other news that had come was regarding the Dragon Queen, who had now taken command of Kings Landing. As it turned out Tyrion Lannister was the hand of the Queen and had been indispensable in convincing Danaerys to accept their terms. He’d annulled his marriage to Sansa and had gotten the Dragon Queen to see that Jon did not want anything to do with the Iron Throne, no matter his parentage.

Since the matter at hand was dire there had been a summit and Riverrun was chosen to be the setting of it. It was meant to bring the members of the great houses of Westeros together to speak about the upcoming war. The Martells sent Arianne Martell with Areo Hotah as her guard, The Tyrells sent Olenna and Margaery with a few of their men for protection, Asha represented the Greyjoys and Jaime the Lannisters. 

The rest of Westeros were also preparing, the Martells were sending men North to help protect all the castles at the Wall. Every able-bodied man was commanded to head North in order to fight the upcoming War. There were meetings upon meetings and there was a lot to be said. Sansa spent time with the Tyrells for a bit, learning of how Margaery had been able to escape the burning of the sept thanks to her grandmother and her people sneaking her out the day before the trial. Loras had sadly passed from his injuries in Dragonstone.

Jon remembered being worried that Sansa wanted to marry the eldest Tyrell son after Olenna suggested it to him during the summit but Sansa reassured him. She told him what the Tyrells had done and how she’d felt when she had been pushed to the side, and how she wasn’t planning on leaving the North anytime soon. At that comment she had given him a particular look but they had been interrupted before he could figure out what it meant.

Being in the Riverlands had been emotional as it had been the place where both Robb and Lady Stark, not to mention a lot of their men and people like Dacey Mormont, had lost their lives in the Red Wedding. He would see Sansa staring off into space time and time again. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Then they had been blessed with something great. Arya had returned to them, bringing Nymeria her direwolf with her. Jon had been beyond excited to see Arya, he remembered thinking he was just imagining things when she had appeared. He and Sansa had been arguing about something, he couldn’t even remember what it was, when they had heard her voice. They turned around and sure enough she was right there. The three of them had run towards each other just happy to be together again, happy to be in each other’s arms again. He had wanted to go back to Winterfell in that moment so that they could rejoin Bran and Rickon who had not made the ride to Riverrun.

His younger sister, because no matter his parentage Arya would always be his sister, had changed a lot. Maybe more than even Sansa and himself had. He was saddened for the girl she used to be but eager to get to know this version of his sister. Arya and Sansa were also closer than ever before and you’d rarely found one without the other those days. 

The Dragon Queen and Margaery had both offered him marriage proposals but he had turned them down. He could have sworn he saw Sansa looked relieved but was too afraid to ask; instead he went and asked Val about it. Val had just smiled at him and shook her head, which left him even more confused. Sam arrived at the summit a little bit later and managed to finish convincing the rest of the Great Lords that the Long Night was approaching, and faster than anyone could imagine. He came back from the citadel with word of where they could find more material to make weapons against the White Walkers. And so the preparations were underway. 

They headed back to their respective homes but everyone had a particular task to achieve. Maybe if everyone did their part they could actually survive the Long Night. Jon gained even more respect for Sansa as he saw how good she was at getting people to send them supplies and food for Winter. It took them a bit to reach Winterfell again and Jon knew it would be bittersweet, as he would probably be leaving again soon. He was not wrong when barely a moon had passed since their return when Jon had to set out towards the Wall. He and Sansa had one final night and he almost told her how he felt, but he didn’t know if he would die and thought it would be unfair of him to do so. 

He’d had Jaime Lannister, Brienne, Val and Arya stay behind to help protect Winterfell in case the worst should happen. Then he had set off for the Wall where he encountered Dany who had finally arrived with her dragons. They had arrived just in time it seemed because a few days afterwards they heard the sound of a horn and they could practically feel how the Wall fell to the ground. The War had officially begun.

It had been a long war, and they had lost many people. It lasted four long years and the damage done to the North would take years to fix but they had finally beaten them. Sadly the dragons had not survived the war, and their mother had barely survived it herself. Westeros was in disarray and there was a lot of work to be done. And while they had come together to fight this war the kingdoms had been divided.The Martells continued to run Dorne, the Tyrells ruled the Reach, Tyrion Lannister ruled the Westerlands, Asha ruled over the Iron Islands, while Danaerys stayed in the area that was once Kings’ Landing. The Starks ruled over over the kingdom of the North, which included the Riverlands.

They were once again at peace, and Winter had given away to spring. He had tried to pass the Northern crown to one of his cousins but hadn’t been able to. In the four years he’d been away Sansa had grown even more beautiful. It’s why he hadn’t said a word when she’d come into his chambers after supper the day he returned. He had missed the feel of her, but he couldn’t do this any longer. He had to talk to her and decide whether they were going to give themselves a chance or if it was all for naught. Because he couldn’t just have half of her, he wanted all of her.

 

It’s what had him arriving at the Godswood and hoping she would come.

 

“For someone who saved everyone’s fates you sure look troubled.” Sansa said as she arrived with Ghost at her side.

“There is a lot still on my mind.” Jon replied, “There is much we must do.”

“You helped saved the world Jon I think you can take a day off from worrying about everything else.”

“It was not just I.”

“No it was not, but if not for you we would have been a lot less prepared and who knows if we would have succeeded.” Sansa told him sitting down next to him, “If not for you I would have probably not made it out of the Vale.”

“You had things handled from where I was looking.”

“Maybe, but it was both of us that helped convict Littlefinger, if it had been just me, Jaime and Brienne he could have gotten away with it.”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Jon stated

“What is it that troubles you so?” Sansa asked worried

“Why did you leave this morning?”

“I am the lady of Winterfell you know? There is much to be done and it’s always better to get an early start.”

“Or perhaps you don’t want anyone to find out where you spend your nights?” Jon asked after a few moments. He expected her to try and explain it away, to say something about how people viewed them, to speak of how it was improper, but none of that came. All he saw was Sansa smiling at him like she knew a secret. She let out a small laugh until she saw the expression on him face.

“Wait you are actually serious?”

“Of course I am, I don’t want to back to the way things were before, I love you and I don’t want this between us to be a secret any longer.” Jon replied not even realizing he just told her he loved her.

“You love me?” She asked softly.

“Yes I love you with all my heart and all my being. You were my one constant thought while I was away, you were the reason I wanted to return.” Jon admitted and then Sansa closed the space between them with a loving kiss.

“I love you too Jon, more than anything. I didn’t mean to laugh, I just I thought you knew. According to Arya and Val I was anything but discrete about the way I felt.”

“Then why won’t you spend the night?”

“I do spend the night, I just thought that since you’d just returned I’d let you sleep in. I figured if anyone deserved a late start to the morning it was you Jon. As to your comment about no one knowing well I think that ship has sailed.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been sleeping in that bed since the day you left for the Wall, I still have a few of my things in my room but that’s because it’s what my mother always did. She had a room for whenever she needed her space. I’m pretty sure everyone in the castle knows about us.”

“I really do know nothing at times don’t I?” Jon said smiling, a weight falling off his shoulders.

“I think it’s endearing but then again I might be a bit biased.” Sansa smirked, “I’ve wanted you, wanted this since you gave me a sword with Lady’s head on the pommel in the Vale.”

“Then why the secrecy before?”

“First because we thought we were siblings and afterwards well, the War was more important. I didn’t want anything to jeopardize your chances of convincing the families. I know how they work I lived among them. If they knew we were together they wouldn’t be as interested as they would be if they thought they could make advantageous matches.” She said smirking at him, which made him, let out a laugh.

“So you did look relieved when I turned down the proposals.”

“Of course I did. For a moment there I thought my plan was backfiring on me and I was a few seconds away from telling both Margaery and Danaerys to step down. Val thought the situation was hilarious and Jaime spent the time coming out with escape plans if I did anything to either woman.”

“You were jealous.”

“Extremely so.” She said smiling up at him.

“You know you’re the only one for me.”

“Am I?” She asked coyly.

“You are.” He answered.

“Good, because you’re the only one for me as well.” Sansa said truthfully and linked her arm with his.

“I was made for you just as you were made for me.” Jon told her and then stood up. Helping her stand up.

“Jon what are you doing?” She asked, and then he got down on one knee.

“Sansa Stark, you are the love of my life, you are the light that carried me through the long night, I don’t know if I deserve you but if you let me I will spend the rest of our time here in this world trying to make you as happy as you’ve made me. I don’t know what life has in store from this point forward but I know that it will be a million times better if I have you by my side. So Sansa Stark I asked you this here in the Godswood that has meant so much to our family, in front of the old gods and the new, will you let me be your king?” He asked smiling up at her with all the love in his heart.

“Yes, yes a million times yes.” She stated with tears of joy springing from her eyes as he got up and kissed her. They put all the love in their hearts into that kiss and they knew that no matter what came next, they could deal with it all. They were together and that was all that mattered.

 

They were married in the same Godswood two moons later in the way of the old gods. It was a celebration throughout the Kingdom of the North. With all their friends and family, old and new; Ghost and Nymeria were keeping guard, Arya was there with her blacksmith, Val with Alysane Mormont, as well as Jaime and Brienne who had chosen to remain in Winterfell after the war. Jon finally convinced Sansa of being Queen in the North, with him as King Consort instead of the other way around. Something that amused Tormund to no end. There was peace in the North and for the first time in many years the Starks could say they were together and happy. Nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

 After all, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. And their pack was now stronger than ever before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a kudos or review if you did =)
> 
> Any questions don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
